


don't make me over

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Stylist Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: Kurt thinks today will just be an average day; he'll go to work, he'll pine for his friend-with-benefits Blaine (who he desperately wants to become more), and he'll remind his boss for the millionth time that he doesn't want to be set up with her son. It goes pretty much as he expects... well, sort of.





	don't make me over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quizasvivamos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/gifts).



> Written for the Klaine Prompt Reversebang for the following prompt:
> 
> Kurt always liked to give his girls makeovers in HS. Now it is his job. He works for an organization that gives people, who has dramatically changed their appearance because of medical reasons (like cancer patients who loses hair and weight), a makeover or rather help them to be comfortable with their new looks. His boss, Pam, is awesome. She is also constantly trying to set him up with her son.
> 
> Based on the amazing art by quizasvivamos, which you can find [ here ](http://quizasvivamos.tumblr.com/post/160518735352/this-drawing-is-for-the-klaine-prompt-reverse)
> 
> Minor warning: a brief moment that might indicate a playful D/s dynamic exclusively regarding sex, but nothing explicit and there's no follow through.
> 
> Thanks to quizasvivamos for the amazing art, and for answering my many questions about the fic <3 Also, thanks to teach for giving the fic a look over :) Hope you all enjoy!

Kurt’s alarm blares at 6:45AM, as it does every weekday morning. He sits up in bed, rubbing a hand over his face.

As he gets his bearings, sleep-fog clearing, he happens to catch sight of a head of dark curls pressed into a pillow, connected to some of the nicest shoulders he's ever seen. He stares for a moment, then looks around.

Oh,  _ fuck _ .

He jumps out of bed, which makes Blaine groan, arms curling around his pillow.

Kurt would love to stand in Blaine’s room, freaking out about how stupid he’d been to come here last night, but he's going to be late for work. With a final glance at Blaine, he hurries to the man’s bathroom.

Thankfully this isn't the first time he's slept over at Blaine’s. He turns the hot water on for the shower, shimmies out of his boxers (or, are they Blaine’s? They feel a little loose around the ass), and steps into the tiny shower.

He washes himself as quickly as possible, wincing as he lathers his hair with Blaine’s special shampoo and conditioner. He feels bad, since he knows how much Blaine spends on this shit, but desperate times.

He exits the shower smelling like raspberry. He won’t have the time to properly style his hair the way he usually would, but he knows Blaine has bucketloads of hair gel hidden somewhere, and just a little will help him look less like a total mess.

The gel is stashed under the sink, and Kurt rolls his eyes when he sees that it is also raspberry scented. Now, he’s always been one for complimenting scents, but raspberry body wash, and raspberry shampoo and conditioner,  _ and _ raspberry hair gel seems a bit like overkill.

Whatever, it’s just for today. He squirts a bit in his hair and styles it into small spikes. Not his usual style, but it’ll have to do.

Blaine is sitting up in bed when Kurt returns from the bathroom, a towel around his middle and the boxers in his hand.

“Hey,” Blaine greets sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. Blaine always looks so adorable in the morning. His hair is either a rats nest of curls, or coming free of his gel if he forgot to wash it out. His cheeks are rosy, too, making him look sweet and innocent despite the giant hickey just under his jaw.

“Hey,” Kurt replies. He tosses the boxers into Blaine’s laundry basket, then heads to Blaine’s dresser. “I need to borrow some boxers.”

“Go ahead,” Blaine says. “Or, you know. You could come back here. You smell good.”

“You have some kind of raspberry fetish, or something?” Kurt asks, shaking his head as he digs through Blaine’s underwear drawer. “I have to be at work in forty-five minutes. It takes fifty to get there from your house.”

Arms wrap around his waist and a solid weight presses against his back. He can feel Blaine’s morning wood digging into his back, and lets out a happy sigh.

“Call in sick,” Blaine whispers, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt allows himself to revel in this moment. It’s not often that he and Blaine do this. Act… well, like a couple. It’s nice.

They aren’t a couple, though, and Kurt is going to be late.

“I can’t,” he says, prying Blaine’s arms off of him and picking up a pair of briefs.

“Strict boss?” Blaine asks as Kurt drops the towel and shimmies into the underwear. “Damn,” Blaine whistles, which causes Kurt to turn around and glare at him.

“Stop staring at my ass and help me find my clothes.”

Blaine chuckles, but does as asked. He bends over, which allows Kurt a fantastic view of  _ his _ ass. He bites down on his bottom lip.

“You’re doing that on purpose.”

“No, I’m not.”

“There’s not even anything on the ground there, Blaine.”

Blaine stands up slowly, shrugging. “Oops?”

Kurt rolls his eyes, then heads over to the edge of Blaine’s bed, finding his pants lying in a crumpled heap.

“And no, by the way,” he says as he picks his pants up. “My boss isn’t strict. Quite the opposite, actually. She’s really lenient about taking sick days; if I even so much as feel a tickle in my throat she wants me to call in.”

“So tell her you feel a tickle in your throat,” Blaine says as Kurt wriggles into his pants.

“No,” Kurt replies, rolling his eyes. “I don’t want to take advantage. She has a good reason for having that policy in place, and I’m not going to be the asshole that ruins it for everybody.”

He turns back to face Blaine and finds him leaning against his dresser, cock hard against his stomach. Blaine raises an eyebrow, which just makes Kurt rolls his eyes again.

“Knock it off,” Kurt says. “Do you see my shirt?”

“Were you even wearing one?”

Kurt gives him the bitchiest glare he can. “Obviously I was wearing a shirt, Blaine.”

Blaine shrugs. “I don’t remember you wearing one.”

“How is that possible? You were stone cold sober when I got here,” it’s one of their rules, actually. They never fuck drunk.

“What can I say. You distracted me with your shirtlessness.”

Kurt notices a piece of purple fabric hiding under Blaine’s bed and picks up to grab it. “Oh, thank god,” he says, shaking any dust out. He pulls it on, not bothering looking for an undershirt, or the jacket he knows he was wearing.

“Okay,” Kurt says, wiping his shirt down with his hands. “Good enough.” He grabs his phone from Blaine’s nightstand and puts it in his pocket. “I left my stuff by the door, right?”

“As always,” Blaine says, suddenly behind Kurt. He wraps his arms around him, and Kurt can feel his erection pressing against his back. He shivers, but pulls away.

“I don’t want pre-come on my shirt all day,” he chides, turning to see Blaine pout. “Stop that.” He taps Blaine’s chin, then walks past him and out the bedroom door.

When he gets to the living room, he chances a glance at the large clock Blaine has hanging on the wall and winces. 7:15. He’s supposed to be seeing his first client at 7:45.

His stuff is all gathered neatly on the small shelf Blaine keeps by the door, and he stuffs his keys and his wallet into his pockets.

“I wish you didn’t have to rush out,” Blaine says, and Kurt glances back to see him resting against the back of his couch. He’s still naked as the day he was born, and hard as a rock, which is making it really difficult for Kurt to leave.

“You should have thought of that before you called me on a Thursday night,” Kurt says. “You know, not all of us are hoity-toity professors who only have to work three hours on Friday’s.”

Blaine pouts again. “It had been two weeks. I missed you.”

Kurt’s heart skips a beat. “Missed my body,” he throws back.

Blaine shakes his head and takes a step forward. “No,” he says, voice quieter. “Missed  _ you _ .”

Kurt’s breath catches in his throat, and goddammit, he really wants to see where this goes because he’s been  _ dying _ to promote his friends-with-benefits arrangement with Blaine to an actual relationship for  _ months _ , but he is so, so late.

He closes the gap between him and Blaine, kissing him gently. “I’ll come back after work for the rest of my clothes. You’ll be home by five, right?”

“Indeed,” Blaine says, smiling softly.

“Great. I’ll see you then.”

He dashes out the door, then, before he can talk himself into staying.

**

Getting to work is a mess. He decides to chance taking a cab, and as soon as he’s in he calls Pam, telling her he’s going to be late, but he doesn’t know exactly by how much. She, of course, informs him that it’s totally fine and that she’ll just take his 7:45 appointment, since she didn't schedule any appointments for herself, planning on doing administration all day.

After the call, Kurt manages to sit in the backseat of the cab for ten minutes before he realizes that they’ve barely advanced two feet from where the cab picked him up. Grumbling to himself, he picks a twenty out of his wallet and tosses it to the driver, climbing out in the middle of the road and making a bee-line to the subway station, which he knows is only a two minute walk away.

Of course, as soon as he’s out the traffic starts moving, and then the 5 train is late, so he ends up jumping on the 2 instead, which means he has to switch to the D at 59 St Columbus Circle, and of course the  _ D _ is late, too, and…

It’s just past 8:30 by the time Kurt bursts into Pam’s Place, the door slamming against the wall a little too hard as he shoves it open. A teen girl with greasy hair and dark bags under her eyes jumps at the sound, and Kurt winces.

“Sorry, hun,” he says, taking the door carefully and closing it behind him gently. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Just surprised,” she murmurs, her thin lips managing to form into a small smile. Kurt smiles back, then waves at their receptionist/cashier, Harmony, who hasn’t even glanced away from her computer at the commotion. Kurt rolls his eyes and darts through the swinging doors between the two change rooms Pam placed to keep the boutique and the salon separate.

“You’re late, Hummel,” Santana jeers from where she’s adjusting a gorgeous auburn wig on a girl’s head. Kurt ignores her, continuing his mad dash to the back room.

He’s just finished placing his valuables in his locker when he hears Pam say, “There you are! I thought you’d died.”

Kurt jumps, grasping the front of his shirt tightly as his heart lurches. “Jesus Christ, Pam,” he says. “Way to scare the shit out of me.”

“That’s it, get it all out of your system,” she says, grinning widely. “Remember, no swearing in front of the customers.”

Kurt’s heart starts to beat at a normal pace again, and he rolls his eyes. “I know, Pam. I’ve been here how long?”

She raises an eyebrow. “Not long enough to know how long it takes you to get to work from your apartment, apparently.”

“I…” Kurt blushes, then turns back around to close his locker and turn the dial to 0. “I wasn’t exactly at my apartment this morning.”

“Kurt Hummel!” Pam shrieks, and Kurt winces. “You dirty dog. You’re wearing the same shirt as you were yesterday!”

He turns and shushes her. “Keep it down. I don’t want Santana hearing.”

Pam rolls her eyes. “Oh, Santana’s going to know the second she lays eyes on you. You’re wearing the same  _ pants _ as yesterday, too!” She gasps and widens her eyes dramatically, pressing a hand to her chest. “Oh, no. Does this mean you didn’t save your virtue for my Bumble Bee?”

Kurt chuckles at Pam’s adorable nickname for her son. “As if he’s been saving his for me.”

“I’ll have you know that my boy has never even touched a man,” she says, nose going up in the air. “You think I’m the kind of woman who would raise a hussy like you?”

“Hey, now,” Kurt says, chuckling. “That hurts.”

“Now what am I going to tell him? Oh, hey honey, you know that boy I’ve been talking you up to? The really cute one that I’m sure is your soulmate? He lost his virginity on a one-night-stand!”

“Pam!” Kurt bursts out laughing. He shakes his head, and sees her chuckling too.

“Oh, well,” she sighs, gaining some composure. “I’ll forgive this indiscretion, but only if you promise to let me-”

“I’m not going on a date with your son, Pam,” Kurt says, for what feels like (and potentially is) the thousandth time. He smiles to himself as he thinks of how Blaine had acted that morning, how his arms felt wrapped around Kurt’s middle, his chin propped on Kurt’s shoulder. “Actually, if everything goes how I hope it will, I’m hoping to have a boyfriend pretty soon.”

“A boyfriend?!” Pam puts a hand up to her forehead. “Say it ain’t so! What will I tell my Bee? He’ll be so heartbroken!”

Kurt chuckles. “He doesn’t even know me, Pam.”

She opens her mouth to respond, but then the intercom crackles and Harmony’s bored voice comes through. “Kurt, are you ready to see Samantha Jennings? She’s been waiting for fifteen minutes.”

Kurt hurries over to the intercom and presses the speak button, saying, “Yes, of course. Tell her I’ll be right out,” before making his way toward the door.

“Wait, wait,” Pam says. Kurt pauses, hand on the doorknob, and turns toward her. She unwraps her scarf from around her neck and places it around Kurt’s instead. “The great cherry popper wanted people to know where you’d been last night, huh?”

Kurt fingers the fabric and smiles at her in thanks. He opens the door and, before he can forget, says, “I didn’t lose my virginity last night, Pam,” before heading out into the salon.

Santana clicks her tongue as he passes her and says, “Ouch, so you’re still a virgin? At your age? That’s rough.”

“Eyes on your work, Lopez,” Kurt says, nodding toward the girl she’s currently giving smokey eyes. The girl looks absolutely stunning, and Kurt smiles.

He moves back through the swinging doors and asks, “Samantha?”

The same girl he’d scared earlier nods and stands up, wobbling a little as she does. The man standing next to her, most likely her father, hurries to steady her. Kurt walks over to where she’s standing and offers her his arm. She blushes a little but smiles. She’s a little wobbly beside him, and Kurt remembers that she just got movement back in her legs after almost a whole year of being in a wheelchair.

He leads her to his styling chair, and turns it toward her so she can sit in it easily. Once she’s in it, he twirls it back toward the mirror and smiles at her through it.

“Alright, Samantha. Tell me. How would you like me to help you?”

The girl blushes and looks down at her lap. “Oh, um. I don’t know. I thought you’d just… know.”

He softens his smile, wanting to put the girl at ease. “I’m not talking about specifics. I mean, in general. Here, let me rephrase the question: why do you want a Pam’s Place makeover?”

Samantha keeps her eyes down and presses her lips together. It’s a few moments before she speaks.

“One of the girls I met in physical therapy,” she says quietly. “She… she had no confidence. She used to be a gymnast, but she busted her arm, and won’t be able to compete ever again.” Her cheeks start to darken even more than they already have. “I… I always thought she was gorgeous, but she didn’t. And then one day she came in, totally different. She wasn’t even wearing that much make-up, but her hair seemed fuller, and her face was radiant. She’d always been pretty but she was just… breathtaking.”

She takes a deep breath, then says, “I want that. The… confidence. I haven’t been taking care of myself, since my accident, but I want to start. I just… don’t know where. She… she said she started  _ here _ , though, so I figured that was the best place to start, too.”

Kurt smiles, then nods. “Thank you, Samantha. Now I know exactly how to help you.”

“You do?” she asks, eyes looking up in the mirror. They’re shining with hope, and makes Kurt’s heart melt.

“You bet your butt,” he says. “Now, here’s my question for you: are you okay getting your hair a little wet?”

*

Samantha’s appointment ends up taking over an hour, but thankfully Mercedes comes in at 9:00, and she doesn’t like to take pre-day appointments, so the girl Kurt was supposed to meet at 9:15 is sent her way easy as pie.

Kurt spends most of Samantha’s appointment working on her hair. It’s limp, greasy, and quite thin. He washes it with a hair thickening shampoo he used to use himself, and recommends she buy a couple of bottles of it. “You can get it from our boutique, but between you and me, Amazon has them for half the price,” he whispers as he lathers her hair, earning a giggle from the girl.

One wash doesn’t revert the damage that a year of neglect has done, but at least it gets rid of most of the grease. Before he blow-dries it, he looks her over and asks, “Do you want a cut? It’ll make it far more manageable.”

She runs a hand over her hair and frowns. “You think I can pull it off? My face is kind of… round.”

“Honey, you can definitely pull it off. But, if you’re uncertain, I won’t do it. This is about giving  _ you _ confidence, remember? Not doing whatever Kurt wants.”

She stares at her reflection in the mirror for a few minutes, then nods. “Okay. Cut it. But just… no shorter than shoulder length.”

He grins. “I promise.”

After the cut, he blow-dries her hair and styles it with a light mousse that just helps keep her natural curls a little under control. He can’t even believe her hair is as curly as it is – he never would have expected it, from how she’d looked when she arrived. He tells her the mousse brand, informs her that they sell it at the boutique, “But, again…”

“Right,” she nods when he winks a second time.

Finally, he shows her some quick make-up tricks. Simple things, just to brighten her complexion a bit. He also shows her the easiest way to do her eyeliner.

By the time he’s done, she looks completely transformed. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. She hasn’t stopped smiling since he snipped her hair, and it makes her entire face glow.

“There,” he says, ruffling her hair a bit. “Now you're bound to blow that physical therapy girl’s mind just as much as she blew yours.”

She blushes and stands slowly. She’s still wobbly on her feet, a makeover isn’t going to change that, but she stands taller. And when he holds his arm out to help her back to her dad, she pulls him in for a tight hug.

“Thank you so much, Kurt,” she says. “I’m… I’m so glad she told me about this place.”

He hugs her back briefly, then delivers her safe and sound to her dad, who she hugs as well. Her dad mouths a ‘thank you’ over her shoulder, and then leads her over to Harmony’s desk.

Kurt waves goodbye, then tells Harmony that he’ll be out in five minutes for his next appointment, which just makes her roll her eyes and grumble about how he never wears an earpiece.

Pam is already by his chair, wiping off the top, where a bit of mousse remains. “You gotta stop telling people about Amazon, Kurt,” she chides, though Kurt can tell she doesn’t mean it. “You’re going to put me out of business.”

“Sorry, Pam,” he says, smiling. She knows he only does it for the young girls, though. Especially the nice ones.

Of course, they rarely get rude clients, but every now and again a sour grape pops up. Kurt would never mention Amazon to  _ those _ customers. In fact, those customers are often under the impression that much of what is sold at Pam’s Place is exclusively sold at Pam’s Place. He’d deny it if you asked, though.

“Yeah, yeah,” she waves a hand as she walks away. “Get your chair clean.”

He chuckles as she goes and gets to work cleaning his chair. It used to take him a good fifteen minutes to disinfect the whole thing, but he’s gotten pretty good at it in his year and a half at Pam’s Place. He sanitizes it quickly, then sprays some of his special made lavender concoction (it’s just water with essential lavender oil, but he isn’t about to tell his co-workers that) over the chair to rid it of the alcohol smell.

Most of their clients spend most of their time in hospitals. The last thing he wants is for them to be reminded of the hospital smell while they’re getting dolled up.

When he’s done, he heads back out to the front of the boutique and asks Harmony who his next client is. She nods her head toward a young, bald man sitting in the waiting area, and Kurt nods. “Trevor, right?” he asks, hoping that wasn’t the name of the appointment Mercedes took. The man nods, and Kurt grins. “Come with me, good sir.”

*

He has five more clients before lunch time rolls around; two want to learn how to dress to fit their new, much smaller frames, one wants to draw attention away from how much weight her medication has made her gain (Mercedes helps him with this one, and by the time the girl leaves, a bunch of new clothes wrapped up in gorgeous Pam’s Place bags on her arm, and a brand new haircut to boot, he knows she won’t be worrying about gaining weight again for a while), and two want to find ways to draw attention away from their oxygen tubes.

The time flies, and not for the first time Kurt is so grateful that he gets to do what he loves for a living.

“I’m heading off to lunch,” he tells Harmony as his last client checks out with her. “I shouldn’t have another client until at least 1:30.”

“Whatever,” Harmony says, swiping the client’s credit card through the machine. Kurt shakes his head and heads back into the salon.

“Yo, Hummel,” Santana says, leaning over her chair, alcohol rub in hand. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that you’re wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Sans fabulous jacket.”

Mercedes cat-calls from where she’s curling a young girl’s hair, and the young girl chuckles.

“Is that why you were so late this morning?” Santana continues, waggling her eyebrows.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “If you must know, I was with a friend last night, and decided to sleep at his house instead of going home because it was late. I just… forgot that he lives like, an hour away from here.”

Santana snorts. “Lame.”

“Well, I don’t buy it,” Mercedes says. “I know that scarf you’re wearing is Pam’s. What exactly are you hiding under it?”

This time Santana cat-calls, and honestly, Kurt just wants to fall into the ground and die. Thank god Elliott has the day off today; he’d never let Kurt live this down.

“You two are eating into my lunch,” he says, heading to the back, leaving Mercedes and Santana cackling behind him.

Pam is clicking away on the computer when he walks in, and she glances over at him. “Hey, baby,” she says. “Lunch time already?”

“I’m actually late, believe it or not. On account of --”

“Being late this morning?” she asks, and Kurt blushes.

“Yeah, that.”

“Go figure,” she teases. He chuckles and heads to his locker, twisting the dial to the numbers he’s had memorized for a year in a half. “Hey, by the way,” she says when he pulls the locker open, “Would you mind working a little bit late next Friday? Just until six. Elliott has a wedding, and Sebastian won’t be back from his vacation until Sunday.”

Kurt nods, grabbing his wallet and his phone, leaving his keys in the locker as he shuts it. “Yeah, I can do that.”

“You’re a doll. That’s why you’re my favourite.”

“No,” he says, leaning over her chair, “I’m your favourite because when I go to the deli across the street for lunch I always bring you one of those avocado smoothies you adore.”

“Oh, that, too,” she says, bopping him on the nose. “You sure you’re getting a boyfriend soon? I would really, really like having you as a son-in-law.”

“I know you would,” he says, kissing her cheek. “Tell you what. If it doesn’t work out with my guy, I’ll let you set me up with your Bee.”

She jumps out of her chair so fast she almost knocks him over. “Really?!”

He nods. “Cross my heart. But only,” he puts his finger up, “if it doesn’t work out with my guy. Okay? Don’t make any plans just yet.”

“I won’t, I swear. But oh my gosh, Kurt, this is so exciting! You have to text me when you know, okay? I won’t be able to wait till Monday.”

“You are way too excited about the possibility of me sleeping with your son,” he teases her.

“Oh, hush you,” she says, smacking his shoulder. “I told you, my Bee hasn’t even touched a man as far as I’m concerned. I’m setting him up with you because I know you won’t corrupt him.”

Kurt snorts, thinking of his recent evening with Blaine. “Yeah, right.”

“Just let me live my fantasy, darling,” she says, waving him off. “Go, go. You’re wasting your lunch.”

He hurries out, ignoring the way Santana and Mercedes catcall him as he goes. He gives Harmony a little wave, but she, of course, ignores him.

The line at the deli across the street isn’t too bad today, and it isn’t long before he’s waiting to pick up his food, browsing through his emails on his phone.

His phone vibrates in his hand, and a drop-down notification informs him that he has a new text and image from Blaine Anderson.

He bites down on his bottom lip, heart fluttering in his chest. He doesn’t know what it is about Blaine, but he makes him feel like a teenager all over again. Of course, he never had a relationship anywhere near as sexual as the one he has with Blaine when he was a teenager, but the point still stands.

He opens the message and his eyes widen at what greets him. It’s a picture of Blaine, his face barely in the shot, sitting on his bed wearing Kurt’s jacket and nothing else.

The message says  _ Thinking of wearing this to school today. What do you think? Is it my color? _

Kurt’s name is called out, and Kurt hurries to put his phone away, uncomfortably aware that his cock is now semi-hard in his pants. He picks up his order and hurries back to the boutique, speed walking through it to get to the back room.

He drops his food on the small staff table in the corner of room, then himself into one of the two chairs by it. He glances up at Pam, who is still glued to her computer, then allows himself to pull his phone out again.

He can’t believe that Blaine sent him a goddamn dick pic. Well, slightly more than that, but  _ still _ . At 12:30 in the afternoon. A  _ dick pic _ .

He bites down on his bottom lip, trying to think of a witty response. Finally, he settles on  _ The jacket works, but don’t you think your hard cock will be distracting for some of your students? _

Within seconds he has another message with another image. He can’t see Blaine’s face in this one, but he can definitely still see his jacket, and he can still see the bare chest and stomach beneath that jacket, both now streaked with come.

_ Not so hard anymore. _

Kurt’s cock twitches, and he glances over to Pam again. He needs to put an end to this, much as he’s loathe to do so.

_ I know you did not jack off while wearing my Alexander McQueen. I know you didn’t Blaine. _

Blaine’s response comes soon, and Kurt curses himself for not being chastising enough.

_ What if I did? What are you going to do? You going to… punish me? _

Kurt shakes his head. The man is  _ incorrigible _ .

_ Blaine! My boss is in the room with me! Stop turning me on! _

It takes a little longer for the reply to come through, so Kurt takes the opportunity to unpack his sandwich and fries.

_ Sorry :( Hope I didn’t get you in trouble ;) I’m still wearing your jacket to school today, though. _

Kurt smiles, heart back to fluttering in his chest like a high school student with a crush.

_ Speaking of school, shouldn’t you be getting ready for that? Don’t your office hours start at 1:30? _

The response is immediate.

_ Don’t remind me :( I’d rather stay in bed all day thinking of you :( See you at five! _

Kurt chuckles and replies in tandem, then finally puts his phone down and starts digging into his food.

He really, really hopes he isn’t overthinking this. He and Blaine have always been flirty, even though they made it very clear after their second night together that it was just supposed to be sex. Sex with the benefit of casual friendship. Still, it feels like lately it’s been turned up an extra notch, and now with Blaine acting all domestic in the morning, calling him on a work night, wearing Kurt’s clothes to work…

Kurt’s left clothes at Blaine’s apartment several times. He’s never worn them to work before.

_ God _ , he hopes. He’s been pining for Blaine for  _ months _ . He doesn’t even know when it started. All he knows is one day he was riding Blaine’s cock, smiling down at him as he moved, and he just thought  _ I could so easily fall in love with you _ . He’s been struggling not to actually do so since.

He hasn’t been very successful in his struggle.

“What’s got you so smiley over here?” Pam asks, picking her smoothie out from the carry-out tray. She falls into the chair opposite Kurt as he shrugs.

“Oh, nothing. Just… I have a good feeling about tonight.”

She hums. “Your guy?”

He nods. “I know you were really hoping I’d get with your son, but-”

“Honey, that’s always been a pipe dream and we both know it,” she winks as she takes a sip of her smoothie. “Tell me about him.”

Kurt grins. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Start at the beginning,” she says, reaching over and stealing a fry. “When did you meet?”

Kurt’s smile softens as he remembers the first time he saw Blaine. “It was actually the night you hired me,” he says. “This is basically my dream job, so obviously getting it was cause for celebration. My friends and I went dancing.”

She raises an eyebrow. “You met at a club? Kurt Hummel, you minx!”

He blushes, and she chuckles. “He was just… I don’t know. I don’t normally do that. Go home with guys. I like relationships. But there was something about him…” He can still see him so clearly in his mind. Hands above his head, hips swinging wildly, hazel eyes dancing under the strobe lights in the club. They danced for hours, and it was only after they both admitted they were completely sober that Kurt gathered the courage to ask Blaine to take him home.

He clears his throat. “We had such a great connection, you know? I asked for his number, and he gave it to me, which basically blew my mind. And then we texted for a while, which led to my asking him to come over one day and… I don’t know.” He shrugs again. “I feel so reckless around him; you know? Like anything is possible.

“It’s just been sex for a long time, but I’m ready for it to be more, and I think he is, too. We’ve been flirting a  _ lot _ more lately, and this morning he was so cuddly with me in a way he rarely is. We have boundaries, you know? For both our sakes. But those are coming down and I’m so, so excited,” he grins. “Sorry for rambling, I’m just so happy.”

“Why would you apologize for rambling when I asked you to ramble?” she says, swatting at his arm, with a smile. “It’s obvious you really like him.”

“Yeah,” Kurt says, breathless. “I’ve been driving Rachel crazy for months.”

Pam laughs, swiping another fry. Kurt finally manages to take a bite of his sandwich. “So, what’s his name?”

“Oh, it’s Bl –”

“Knock, knock!” A male voice sounds as someone actually knocks on the backroom door. “I come bearing lunch!”

A small Filipino man walks into the room, carrying a McDonald’s take-out bag and carry-out tray. Pam hurries to stand and goes to him, greeting him with a quick kiss on the lips.

“Hey, darling,” she says. Then turning to Kurt, “John Mark, you remember Kurt, right?”

“Your favourite employee,” John Mark says, which makes Kurt blush. The man rarely comes to visit, as he works at a very high-level, very high-stress law firm a few blocks down. Still, whenever he can join his wife for lunch, he does.

“And you’re her favorite husband, right?” Kurt replies, making both of them laugh.

“Only husband, I hope,” John Mark says. He turns to Pam, “Do you want to eat here, or do you want to go to the plaza down the way?”

“Let’s go to the plaza,” she says instantly. She turns back to Kurt and points a finger. “Don’t think our conversation is over.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he says, chuckling. She nods, then follows her husband – who gives Kurt an awkward wave goodbye with the hand holding the take-out bag – out the door.

Kurt smiles as they go.

He can only hope to one day have a marriage as strong as theirs.

His phone vibrates on the table, and he sees it’s another text from Blaine, with yet another attached image.

In this one Blaine is fully dressed, though still wearing the jacket. He’s paired it with a pale yellow bowtie and a white polo. His usual style, with a bit of flair thrown in. He looks delicious.

_ Thoughts? _

Kurt quickly types out  _ I’m thinking I’m real glad you aren’t  _ my _ teacher, because I would not be able to keep my hands off of you even if you were _ .

It isn’t long before Blaine responds.

_ I can’t wait for you to get here tonight. _

Kurt grins and texts back with an incredibly genuine  _ Me neither, Blaine. Me neither. _

*

The rest of Kurt’s shift flies by. He helps a woman who has just received word that her chemotherapy has worked find the perfect wig, as well as the perfect eyeliner to match it. A recovering anorexic allows him to dress her in clothes that aren’t four sizes too big, while still not being extremely tight, and he watches as her mom bursts into tears when the girl looks at herself in the mirror and says, “Mom, I look good today.”

His last client is someone with about seven $100 gift certificates to the boutique, more than any Kurt has ever seen. Apparently they were all she asked for for Christmas, in hopes that the giant brain tumour that was literally destroying her body would soon be gone. She’d saved them until now, two weeks after her surgery. It feels over, to her, and she’s ready to move on.

Kurt helps her find several wigs that suit her complexion. He also shows her how to do her make-up five different ways, and each one makes her smile even wider than the last. Then, after that’s done, he helps her choose three entirely new outfits from their boutique, all of which she claims make her feel like a movie star.

She is very careful not to go over her budget (as large as it may be), and when she’s done she gives Kurt a big hug, thanking him for making this the best experience she could have imagined.

“It’s like the tumor was never there at all,” she says, tears in her eyes.

It’s four o’clock by the time she leaves, so Kurt sanitizes his chair as quickly as possible. The final Friday sanitizing is less important than most others, seeing as they always give their chairs an extra good scrub on Monday mornings, to get rid of the weekend dust.

“Heading home?” Mercedes asks, from where she’s sanitizing her own chair.

“Unless Pam needs me to stay later. I  _ was  _ almost an hour late this morning, after all. It would only be fair.”

“Nonsense,” Pam says, leaning against the open door to the backroom. “You worked your butt off today. Get out of here. Go get your man.”

Kurt grins and hurries to comply.

He loves his job; oh, how he loves his job. But today, he’s definitely ready to not be there anymore.

*

It’s a little after five by the time he reaches Blaine’s apartment. He’d managed to catch the number 5 subway this time, which made the trip a lot easier than the one he endured this morning. His stomach flips as he rings Blaine’s buzzer, hoping against hope that tonight is going to go the way he wants it to.

And if not, hey, he always has Pam’s son to fall back on. Whoever he may be.

Blaine buzzes him in, and Kurt hurries up the two flights of stairs to the second floor, then speedwalks down the hallway.

He knocks on Blaine’s door, which opens immediately. Strong hands pull him in, and Blaine desperately says, “Finally,” before he pulls Kurt down into one of the most passionate kisses he’s ever experienced.

Kurt grins into the kiss, kissing back in an instant. “Missed me today?” he teases, nipping on Blaine’s bottom lip.

“Your jacket smelt like you,” Blaine groans. “I was half-hard all day.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “Even after you inappropriately touched yourself while wearing it?”

Blaine pulls back, grinning wickedly. “You really are going to punish me for that, aren’t you?”

Kurt presses his lips together. He wants to.  _ God _ , he wants to. He wants to drag Blaine to his bedroom and fuck him six ways till Sunday. He’s been aching for it since he got those stupid pictures.

“Actually,” he says instead. “I have something I want to talk to you about.”

“Really? Well, color me intrigued,” Blaine says, taking Kurt’s hand. “Can it wait until after the sex I’ve been waiting all day for?”

Kurt shakes his head. “Um, no. I think it would be better if we talked first.”

They sit down on Blaine’s couch, facing each other. Blaine sucks on his bottom lip, in the way he knows drives Kurt absolutely crazy, but he does his best to ignore it.

Kurt clears his throat and says, “Okay, so, um. The thing is…” he glances at Blaine, who is staring at him with those stupid wide eyes. God, he’s so close to being in love with this man. “What I wanted to say…” He can’t find the right words. He groans and rubs a hand over his face.

“Okay,” he says. “So, my boss has been trying to set me up with her son for like, a year.”

Blaine’s face morphs into some kind of mix between amusement and confusion. “What?”

“She’s like, obsessed with the idea that we’re soulmates. I don’t know why; she’s never even shown me a picture of the guy. I don’t even know his name, just this adorable nickname that she calls him.”

“Okay?” Blaine asks. “Why was it so important for you to tell me this before sex?”

“Because I – I’ve said no. Every time. Not because I don’t like my boss, or anything, because she’s actually the best boss in the world.” He takes a deep breath, then reaches out and takes Blaine’s hand. “I said no because I like you. I didn’t realize it at first, but a few months ago something switched and…” he stares down at their hands, how they fit so perfectly together. “And I know I’m totally crossing like, every boundary we have, but lately I feel like…” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Like maybe something has switched for you, too?”

Blaine is silent for a few moments, then quietly says, “Kurt, what are you saying?”

Kurt squeezes their linked hands. “I’m saying that… that I like you. A lot. In a more than sexual, more than friendly way.” He opens his eyes and raises them to meet Blaine’s. “I want to be with you, Blaine. For real. I want to take you out on dates. I want to pick you up after school and go for long walks around Central Park. I want to meet your friends, and family. I want you to meet mine. I want –”

Blaine interrupts him by grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss that is far sweeter than Kurt could have expected.

“Yes,” Blaine whispers against his mouth.

“Yes?” Kurt double checks.

Blaine nods. “Yes, yes to all of it.”

“So you want to –”

“Yes.”

“Oh, my god,” Kurt pulls him in for another kiss, heart swelling with joy. “Be my boyfriend?”

“I thought I already said yes,” Blaine teases, then pulls Kurt into yet another kiss.

They make out lazily on the couch for a few minutes, and Kurt feels so happy he could burst. Blaine said  _ yes _ . Blaine wants him. Blaine isn’t just Friends-With-Benefits-That-All-Kurt’s-Friend’s-Tease-Him-About-Blaine. He’s Kurt’s  _ boyfriend _ .

Oh, god, he can’t wait to rub this in Rachel’s face.

“This was so much suave than what I had planned,” Blaine whispers in between kisses. “I was going to wait until you were too fucked out to deny me anything.”

Kurt bursts out laughing, and he hears Blaine laughing as well. He rubs his thumb over Blaine’s cheek. “Romantic.”

“I can be when I try,” Blaine says. “I just didn’t want to risk it, you know? I needed a guaranteed yes.”

“You’ve had it since the day we met,” Kurt admits, then kisses him again.

He’s about to suggest moving to the bedroom when the buzzer rings. Blaine groans, breaking the kiss but not pulling away.

“Maybe they’ll go away?” he whispers.

No such luck. Less than ten seconds later the buzzer rings again.

Blaine groans and gets off the couch. He’s hard in his pants, and Kurt bites down on his bottom lip as he watches him go. Watches Blaine go. His boyfriend.

God, he really is just like a teenager.

Blaine presses the speak button on the intercom and asks, “Who is this?”

“Blaine, it’s your father. Can I come up, please?”

Blaine releases the button and lets out a loud groan. “Crap,” he mumbles. “Do you mind?” he asks, turning to Kurt.

Kurt smiles, shaking his head. “Please. I’d love to meet him.”

“Not moving too fast?”

“We’ve been sleeping together for over a year, Blaine. I don’t think anything is too fast at this point.”

Blaine grins, and then the buzzer rings out again. Blaine rolls his eyes and presses the button to allow his father in. “He’s unbelievable,” he says, shaking his head.

“I know someone like that,” Kurt teases, which makes Blaine chuckle.

Blaine opens his door and leans out of it. He’s quiet for a few seconds and then, after Kurt hears the sound of the stairwell door opening, he calls out, “What’s up, dad?”

“Your mother and I are just on our way to dinner at Olive Garden,” comes an echo-y, somewhat familiar voice from the hallway. Kurt frowns. Has he heard that voice before? Has he met Blaine’s father? “Your place is on our way, and I figured I’d just drop by and return this book to you.”

“Why didn’t you text me? I sort of have company over.”

The man chuckles, voice much closer now. “Don’t tell your mother. She’s still convinced you’ve never even touched a man.”

Kurt’s eyes widen.

“Well, I’m almost thirty, so it’s really not my fault if that particular bubble gets burst,” Blaine says. “Where is mom, anyway?”

He opens the door wider and his father walks in, a man about Blaine’s height, wearing a crisp suit, carrying a hardcover book in his hands. “She’s waiting downstairs. She figured we’d be more likely to stay on our course for the evening if she didn’t come up.”

Kurt can’t believe it. He does know Blaine’s dad. Not well, not well at all, but he  _ knows _ him. Not only that, but he saw him, today.

“Oh, my god,” Kurt says, making both Blaine and John Mark turn toward him.

“God, where are my manners,” Blaine says. “Dad, this is –”

“Kurt!” John Mark says. He looks surprised for a moment, but it instantly turns into a far too happy smirk. “Wait.  _ You’re _ our Bumble Bee’s Kurt?”

“Kurt’s my boyfriend,” Blaine says, glancing between them. “Do you guys… know each other?”

“Your mom’s my boss,” Kurt breathes out. He stares up at Blaine, eyes wide with shock.

“What?!”

“Oh, Pamela is going to be  _ so _ happy. She just knew you two would get along, she knew it!” John Mark grins, then places the book on Blaine’s dinner table and says, “I can’t keep this from her. I’m going to go get her.”

With that he’s gone, and Kurt is left still staring with wide-eyed shock, unable to believe this is happening.

“Your boss is my mom?” Blaine asks slowly. “You work at Pam’s Place?  _ You’re _ the Kurt she always wants to set me up with?”

“I can’t believe this,” Kurt says, rubbing a hand over his face. “This is…” his face falls. “Blaine,” he hisses. “I just spent most of my lunch break telling your mom about how we’ve been having casual sex for over a year.”

“What?!” Blaine practically shouts. “Why would you tell my mom that?!”

“How was I supposed to know she was your mom! She only ever calls you ‘Bee’ or ‘Bumble Bee’!”

They stare at each other for several moments, until the utter ridiculousness of the situation seems to catch up with both of them and they burst out laughing at the exact same time.

“I can’t believe your mom has been trying to set us up for as long as we’ve known each other,” Kurt says between breaths.

“I can’t believe I kept telling my mom that I couldn’t go out with  _ her _ Kurt because I was too busy trying to win over  _ my _ Kurt,” Blaine replies, smile so wide it might just split his face in half. “Oh, my god, Kurt. This is… It’s crazy!”

Kurt’s laughter dies down, but his smile doesn’t go away. He stands up and goes to Blaine, wrapping his arms around him tight. “It’s fate, is what it is.”

Blaine leans up to kiss him gently, whispering, “So it would seem,” as he does.

Kurt kisses him, then pulls back and asks, “How did you even get the nickname Bumble Bee in the first place?”

Blaine groans and hides his face in Kurt’s shoulder, which just brings the laughter back. Kurt hugs his boyfriend tight, still absolutely giddy at being able to call him that.

The door to the stairwell slams open, and Blaine just huddles in closer. Within seconds the hurried footsteps have reached them and Pam’s voice calls out through the apartment, “I knew they would be perfect together!”

Kurt laughs some more, then pushes Blaine away a little, though just enough so he can put an arm around Blaine’s waist. His face becomes faux-serious as he turns toward his boss and says, “Pam,” as steadily as he can. “I’ve re-considered your offer, and have decided that maybe I wouldn’t mind being set up with your son after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/161179351600/dont-make-me-over)


End file.
